Just a Dream
by lissibear
Summary: It's been a year and half since Hinata said good-bye to the love of her life, but he doesn't know. Can Hinata hold on to her heart as she prepares for the jonin exams, or will she lose it to another before he returns? OOC's Hina/Kiba/Naru/Sasu
1. Chapter 1

The wind swept through Hinata's long dark hair as her feet pounded the ground repetitiously. Her pulse beating wildly as she struggled to control her heavy, erratic breathes. Her legs stung with the pain of overuse and she shut her eyes and focused on the sweet touch of the wind. Somehow, even the slightest brush from the invisible breeze was enough to calm her doubts and strengthen her resolve. She could feel her pace quicken as the wind flew by every part of her exposed skin. Hinata breathed in deeply, as she gave herself entirely to the intoxicating experience, knowing it would be over in a few short moments. Then with a bittersweet satisfaction, Hinata crossed the ten mile mark, relief flooding through her as her burning legs came to a halt, mingled with a deep sadness.

Tired, Hinata checked the time on her watch and scrunched her nose in disappointment. She was seconds behind her best time. Frustrated, Hinata threw her hands over her head and walked around in an irritated circle. She had tried so hard today, so why couldn't she beat her best time? No matter what she did, it seemed as though she was second place. Hinata growled in irritation before making her way back toward the Hyuga compound, her mind on the cold bath waiting for her at home and the unfinished pages of her book.

When entered the great Hyuga Mansion, she quickly made her way upstairs, careful not to make any noise and locked herself in her room. She wasted no time drawing a nice cold bath and discarding the hot, sweaty clothes from her body. Quickly she made her way into her large bedroom, picked up the forgotten novel on her cherry wood dresser and hastily returned to the bathroom connected to her room. Hinata then placed the book on the side of her large marble bathtub and gently emersed herself into the welcoming water. Immediately, the chill temperature of the water sent a pleasant shiver up Hinata's long back as the heat of her body mixed with the water. She closed her eyes and relished the euphoric pleasure of the water cooling her over heated body. Then, she lazily lifted her hand, blindly picking up the novel she had started months before, but had never found the time to finish.

Carefully she opened the pages with her damp fingers and greedily began running her eyes over the page. It wasn't long before she was taken away, to another world, one filled with vampires and other magical creatures, where anything could happen, where she was passionately in love and the love of her life risked his life to be with her. Hinata huddled in the water for hours, completely unaware of the world outside. Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Hinata!" A familiar voice came from the other side of her bathroom door.

Hinata sighed at the unwanted interruption.

"Yes Hanabi?" She called, wishing her sister would just go away.

"Lunch is ready, father expects you to be there today." Her sister called through the door.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Let him know I'll be down in a few minutes."

"As you wish." Hanabi said mockingly before making her way out of her sister's room.

Hinata waited for the sound of her bedroom door shutting behind her sister before she reluctantly pushed herself out of the bathtub. She placed the book down on the white bathroom counter and as she dried herself off, her mind wandering back to the story. She wished she could lose herself inside one of her stories, that she could leave the harsh realities of her life behind and enter a world where everything had a place and happy endings were possible, but most of all, she wished she could find love, the passionate, earth shattering love that she had read so much about in her novels. She wanted to experience it, to taste it, to live it. Hinata stared at her reflection in the mirror, all her inadequacies staring back at her, completely naked in front of her eyes. A silent tear slid down Hinata's face as she studied her reflection in the mirror, her dreams shattered by a single look, as a dark face passed through her mind.

It had been a year and half since he had left and just the thought of his face still made her heart ache as if she were the same sixteen year old girl he had left. She he was on an important mission, but still, she couldn't help the lonely feeling she had inside. He had been the first person to make her sparkle and her insides tingle with anticipation. The day he left, her heart was filled with more grief then any disappointed look from her father could ignite. She didn't care of the unknowing pain he had caused her, all she cared about was the fact she wouldn't be able to see his smiling face anymore. There would be no more lazy afternoons together or small knocks on her door followed by his endearing voice calling her out to train.

Hinata threw on a black tank top and a pair of black shorts and made her way down the long wooden staircase. She wasn't looking forward to this lunch. Her father had been trying to make more of an effort in reaching out to her since he had disinherited her as the Hyuga heir, but she found kindness did not suit her father very well. He was far better at leading the clan than sharing his feelings.

Hinata opened the door to the expansive dining area and took her seat toward the head of the table. She found the large cherry wood table to be a bit superfluous for the four people who occupied it, but her father insisted that they dine there, like civilized human beings, instead out in the garden as Hinata had boldly suggested one day.

"I see you're still being depressed today." Hiashi noted as he stared at his daughter's less than suitable attire and the glum look pasted on her delicate face.

"Good day father." Hinata said timidly as she averted her eyes.

"Depression will get you nowhere in life and if you had truly wanted to be the heiress of this clan, you would have learned that lesson a long time ago and trained harder." Hiashi said in a stern voice.

"Yes father." Hinata said quietly as she stared down at the table, her hand playing with the utensils laid out before her. She dare not look at her father as she silently cursed him for his ignorant assumptions and narrow minded view of the world. She found it hard to believe that he thought she ever wanted to be the heir to the clan in the first place. She had never wished for it and had been relieved when the burden had been lifted from her shoulders. Her father's white eyes lingered on his oldest daughter as she refused to meet his gaze. Across the table, she could feel her cousins inquiring eyes on her as well. It was scary how much her cousin and her father resembled one another. Both were wearing long white robes and had long black hair and the silvery white eyes of the Hyuga. Even their facial structure was similar, if a person didn't know any better, they could be mistaken for father and son. The only real difference between the two, was their demeanor.

They both maintained the distant, cold and calculating emotions of a leader, but as Hinata's father stared at her with a deep disappointment and regret, Neji looked at her with a concerned warmth her father could never find or replicate. Hinata wiggled uncomfortably in her chair as the two men stared down at her and she desperately turned her attention to her sister.

"Hanabi, I hear that your final exam at the academy is fast approaching, have you been studying?" Hinata asked as a servant served her steaming bowl of soup.

"Yes, I have." Hanabi answered enthusiastically, her small body moving in her chair every time she spoke. Hinata watched her sister as she exuberantly told her how hard she had been training and practicing. Her eagerness and lust for life always softened and comforted Hinata. She admired her sister for being everything she could not, even more so because she was so young. Hanabi had never struggled with her self-esteem as Hinata had and she had been blessed with the strength and quick wit that Hinata lacked. Hinata listened to her sister with a smile painted on her face.

"It is good to hear you have been working hard Hanabi, perhaps Hinata should take a lesson a from you and apply herself to her training more." Hinata felt the slight as her father eloquently praised her sister, while slighting her in the process.

"Hinata's skills have improved greatly, Hiashi." Neji spoke for the first time since Hinata had entered the room. "If my information is correct, and my intel is always correct, then Hinata has a test of her own that she should be training for."

Hinata looked at her cousin suspiciously, but his face betrayed no hint of emotion.

"Oh, and what test is that Hinata?" Her father asked with genuine curiosity. Hinata fidgeted uncomfortably in her chair as Neji continued to sit emotionless in his chair.

"Come on Hinata, tell us what's going." Hanabi encouraged her older sister, the suspense pulling her out of her chair.

"I-um, well, Lady Tsunade has chosen me for Jonin testing." Hinata announced uncertainly.

Hinata watched the amused expression on her father's face as he noted the uncertainty in her demeanor.

"How ironic." He stated with a smile. "Well, you should be training, you can't expect to pass when you haven't done anything to prepare." Hiashi tried to sound encouraging, but his words stabbed at Hinata.

"I-I have been training father. T-that's why I haven't been able to dine with you lately, remember?" Hiashi looked at Hinata in deep thought.

"No, I don't remember you mentioning a thing about training." He said as he shrugged his shoulders and narrowed his eyes at Hinata.

"You shouldn't lie my dear, it doesn't reflect well on yourself or our clan." Hinata bit her lip at his words and stared longingly at Neji.

"Sir, with all do respect, I have been training your daughter for the last few months and she has surpassed my expectations in every way. Surely you remember me telling you how much she has improved and how hard she has been working these last few months."

Hiashi stared at Neji, bewildered by his nephews response.

"Yes Neji, now that you mention it, I do remember you mentioning those things to me. I am sorry Hinata, please forgive my remarks, it must be my old age and the stress of leading the clan getting to me." He said with a hearty laugh.

Hinata continued to stare at her soup as her father's hollow laugh echoed through her ears. Hinata spent the rest of lunch longing for it to be over, as Hanabi eventually took over the conversation, becoming the center of their father's attention. Hinata could feel Neji's knowing eyes watching her and when her father finally stood at the head of the table and excused himself, Hinata pushed herself out of her chair and ran for straight to her room, where she threw herself onto her bed, tears running freely down her face. How could he be so heartless? She thought as she pulled her legs into her chest, her eyes glistening in the light as she spotted the book on her dresser. Instantly, the image of the wild eyed dark haired boy ran through her mind and her heart called to him, like it had many times before.

"I wish you were here now, to take me away." She cried softly to herself. "If only you could see me now." Hinata laid quietly in her bed, her father's words ripping through her heart as she slowly drifted to sleep. The face of her distant shinobi the last image she remembered seeing as she desperately clung to any shred of happiness.

-------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please tell me what you think, so leave a review =] And for those of you that read Young Hearts, this is not the sequel, it's a different story, I'll start the sequel sometime soon, I promise. =]


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata woke to the soothing sound of a guitar. As she listened to the familiar melody, her heart filled with warmth and the longing she had buried deep within herself returned.

"He couldn't be" she thought as she jumped from her bed, stopping in front of her dresser mirror to straighten her hair before running out the door. Her heart beat wildly as she followed the sounds of the guitar down the hallway and the great staircase. Hinata hesitated at the bottom of the stairs, listening to find the room he had to be in. It didn't take her long before she made her way to the left, running down the expansive arched hallway toward the Hyuga sitting area. When Hinata reached the door, she could hear the music even clearer than before. Her breath caught in her throat as she listened to the song she had heard many times before. Then, she heard what she was waiting for, the sound of his beautiful voice, singing to her through the dividing wall.

_Why did I _

_Why did I _

_Why did I ever let you go_

_How could I _

_How could I _

_How could I ever let you go_

_So beautiful_

Hinata scrunched her face in concentration as she listened to the man singing. Something seemed different to her, but her heart didn't care. She had to see him, she couldn't hold in her anticipation any longer. She eagerly placed her hand on the doorknob and chewed on the inside of her mouth as her heart pounded inside her chest. Suddenly, she felt the great urge to run back to her room and hide. Her fear of his feelings paralyzing her and exciting her at the same time. Perhaps he still loved her, but maybe he had found someone else. could she stand the pain if he had? she could hear his voice coming through the door even clearer now.

_That's where my heart lies_

_waiting for you, waiting for you_

_Why did I _

_Why did I _

_Why did I ever let you go_

Hinata bravely swallowed her fears, her heart beating out of control as she swung the door open. Her mind reeled as she stared at the person inside. Instantly, she could feel a small prick in her heart, as all the air slowly escaped from her hopeful bubble and understanding took its place. Instead of the wild black haired boy, with black eyes and tan skin, she was staring into a pair of shocked blue eyes.

"W-who are you?" Hinata stammered in frustration as her eyes wandered over the blonde haired man sitting in front of her.

The boy looked at Hinata and smirked as he laughed to himself. "I'm Naruto." He said as he continued strumming his guitar. "And you are?" He left the question hanging as he picked at the tiny strings.

Hinata furrowed her brow in irritation as she watched the stranger continue to play.

"I'm Hinata." She said, trying to hold back the disappointment and frustration in her voice.

The man nodded his head in response as he continued playing.

Hinata stood in the doorway, waiting for him to acknowledge her presence, but he continued to play in silence. Hinata rolled her eyes as she listened to him strum the familiar song over and over again, each chord ripping at her lonely heart.

"What are you doing here?" She inquired, hoping she could stop him from playing, at least for the moment.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and continued on as he pushed his back farther into the overly sized couch he was sitting on.

Hinata grated her teeth together as her disappointment turned to anger.

"Could you at least play something else?" She asked, her voice shriller than she intended.

Naruto looked up at her without stopping and gave her the same sly smirk he had when she first entered the room.

"I'm sorry Hinata." A distant voice said behind her. "He's with me, I'm suppose to train him today, the Hokage has ordered me to. She thinks he has...talent." Hinata stared at her cousin in disbelief as the man's hateful playing ravaged her ears.

"Oh, I see." Hinata said. "Well I would greatly appreciate it Neji, if you could run him out of here as soon possible." She whispered to her cousin. Neji allowed a faint smile to move across his lips, but then quickly pulled them back.

"I will try to help you out cousin." He said, offereing his cousin a great bow. "Of course, I don't understand why his playing would annoy you so? Kiba's playing never bothered you once when he would visit here." Neji said with a knowing smile. He quickly jumped out of Hinata's reach and made his way inside the room. Hinata watched as her cousin settled himself in next to his new friend for the next few months. Hinata turned around and sadly made her way back up the stairs, silently cursing the blonde man under her breath. She could still hear his playing as she opened the door to her room and made her way inside. She threw herself onto her large canopied bed, the wispy red curtains tied to the posts. She tried to distract herself from the playing coming downstairs, but every note that played reminded her of Kiba and it killed her to hear that song again, after he had been away for so long.

Still, she could not keep herself from listening, as much as she wished she wouldn't. It was as though, with every note the blonde man played, with every word that escaped his lips, Kiba was with her. He was sitting next to her on the cherry red sofa once more, enchanting her with his instrument and serenading her heart. She could see the warm glint in his dark chocolate eyes and the seductive smile painted on his dangerous face, as he whimsically strummed his guitar and playfully sang her sweet nonsensical songs, but this song was different. He always played this song with a straight face and a serious air, almost as though the words held some secret only he knew. It was the last song he had played for her before he left, and it was the one he played for her every night in her mind before she fell asleep. This was their song, and it bothered her deep inside to hear another man playing it.

Wishing to drowned out the noise, Hinata pushed herself from her bed and grabbed the novel off her dresser. Once again she opened the book, desperate to lose herself inside its pages once more.

"I don't understand." Hinata thought to herself. "I thought that Neji was suppose to be trainng him, why is he still playing? Should they be outside working on their hand to hand combat skills, or their genjutsu? Why is he still in here?"

Hinata stared blankly at the books pages, as her mind ran wild. When she finally realized she had read the same sentence four times, she bit her lip in frustration. Normally she would have been lost inside her story by now, but for some reason, she just couldn't ignore the racket. Flustered, Hinata rolle onto her stomach as she lay the book out in front of her. And again, she could not lose herself inside her story.

Hinata made her way back downstairs, all the while thinking of what nasy thing she would say to the smug blonde haired man. When she reached the bottom of the staircase, Hinata turned to make her way back toward the sitting area, when the playing suddenly stopped. She froze where she was, as the two men rustled around the furniture inside the room and made their way down the hall, laughing together at some joke one of them had made. Hinata continued to watch until the two figures walked out the front door and their footsteps disappeared down the path leading to the back of the compound.

Furious, Hinata stomped back up the stairs, determined to read her book more then ever. Hinata threw herself onto her bed once more and opened her book to the marked page.

_"Chief, I am in love with your daughter. Please grant me your blessing so that I may have her hand in marriage."_

_The Chief stared at the wind, his face full of venom and hate as memories of his childhood flashed through his mind._

_"Do you think I would allow you to marry my daughter, after the way you have spited me Wind? For years you have blown out my fires, overturned my tipi's with your strong gusts, and ruined my crops with your angry storms. I would never grant one such as you my daughter's hand in marriage." The chief declared._

_"But Sir." The Wind pleaded. "She is my soul mate, my one true half, living without her would be like walking the earth a thousand years with no light, please do not deny me...no your daughter the happiness of being with her one true love." The Wind begged._

_"I've already told you, no daughter of mine shall marry the likes of you." The Chief cried. "I would rather she die an old maid, then the wife of such a selfish and childish person." The Wind writhed in pain at the Chief's words and blew angrily inside the unsteady tipi, causing it to shake unsteadily on the ground.  
_

_"We shall be together, whether you consent to it or not, for no man can deny true love." The Wind cried as he turned invisible and blew out the door, causing the whole tipi to tilt to one side and fall back to the center.  
_

Hinata sighed as the thougth of Kiba ran through her mind, the deafening silence that now filled her room distracting her more than the music from the guitar. Hinata closed her book in defeat and looked around her room. From outside she could hear the sounds of Kunai clanging together and the loud grunts two men fighting.

Curious, Hinata stood up from her bed and wandered over to her large window. From her room, she could see the entire backyard to the large Hyuga estate, including the expansive training field that took up a little less then half the space. From her window, she could make out the tiny figure of her cousin, his white sparring uniform covered in dirt spots. She watched as he crouched down into the Hyuga fighting stance. Hinata scanned the field for the irritating blonde haired man from the sitting room. It took her a little longer to find him, but she finally spotted him hiding within the tall grass of the training field. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and Hinata could see his well sculptured back and toned arms from where she was. She quietly smiled to herself as she watched the the man stalk her cousin from within his hiding place, like a lion waiting for its prey. Hinata watched as Neji turned his back to his opponent, his byakugan activated. The blonde haired man leapt from the bushes, unleashing a plethora of kunai on his unsuspecting target.

Hinata watched Neji expectantly, as he blocked every Kunai that had been thrown at him, after throwing his own. The blonde haired man writhed in pain as Neji made his way over to pull the Kunai in the man's leg out. Then she watched as her cousin slowly healed the wound. A satisfied smile spread across Hinata's face. "That's what he gets for underestimating the Hyuga clan, and for being such a jerk." She thought to herself as she continued watch the two men from the window, unable to pull away as their interaction captivated her. Hinata continued to watch the two men until the sun went down and they were forced to retire for the day. Then she forced herself back to her bed, where her book lay forgotten. Silently she crawled into bed and picked up her book. Her head running wild with thoughts. Silently she stared at the dark pages of her novel, unseeing and unmoving as her mind sorted out the days events and Kiba's face lingered in her heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry if it's boring right now, hopefully it will get better. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata woke up the next day to silence, the events of the day before forgotten as she reached into her closet and changed into her black training pants and mesh tank top. When she was finished dressing, Hinata ritualistically placed her long hair into a ponytail and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She quickly grabbed a small yogurt from the refrigerator and scarfed it down. Her head filled with thoughts of the jonin exams in June. It was October now, she had eight months to train, and she couldn't afford to lose any of them.

The crisp morning air surrounded Hinata's warm skin, chilling her with it's cold touch as she made her way through the yellow and orange leaves littering her path to the Hyuga training ground. When Hinata reached the familiar stone walls marking the entrance to the training field, she quite walking and took in a deep breath. Allowing the cold air to enter her nostrils and awaken her lungs as she stretched her hands above her head. When Hinata finished warming up, she silently walked to the starting line, her heart pounding with anticipation at the thought of feeling the touch of the cold wind slapping against her skin once more. Just the thought of it caused her whole body to shake, like a drug addict whose been denied too much for too long. At the same time, she could feel the tension in her stomach at the thought of the pain her body would endure for this tiny bit of ecstasy, but it was a price Hinata was willing to pay to feel the gentle caress of the breeze upon her face once more.

Hinata stood at the starting line, setting her watch as she readied herself. Suddenly, she pushed off her feet with as much force as she could muster and took off down the massive field, a smile gracing her face as she ran. She closed her eyes as she listened to the singing of the birds and the sounds of life around her. Nothing else could make her problems seem so distant, so inconsequential as this did. She could never replicate the natural high and feeling of freedom that came along with her morning runs. She knew she had to train, she knew that she had no choice, but to run, but it didn't matter. Since Kiba had left, the only true joy she had found was in her morning runs and intense training. Knowing how far she could push her body, knowing how much pain she could withstand and still fight, invigorated her and she could feel her strength growing with each day.

It wasn't until she stopped, when she returned to her life that freedom was taken from her and she found herself imprisoned within the limits of her life, and society once more.

Hinata's muscles screamed as she finished her routine run, her clock blinking the same time she had received the day before.

"Damn it." She cursed under her breath.

She silently began walking a quick cool down lap, her breathing fast and shallow. She cursed herself under her breath for forgetting to take deep breaths. Disappointed in herself, Hinata surveyed the fall grounds, appreciating the beauty that surrounded her. As she admired the lush trees next to the large Hyuga mansion, something caught her eye in the window. Hinata crinkled her nose as she stared at the spot in confusion. A small jolt running through her heart. She tried to see who or what had beent there, but the yellow spot was already gone.

Hinata finished her cool down lap, her mind still racing with the image she had seen inside the Hyuga mansion. Curious, she made her way back toward the great building to get a drink before heading back outside again.

Hinata entered the house through the side door to the kitchen. The moment she stepped inside the darkly tiled kitchen, Hinata's ear were assaulted by the soft music she had heard the day before. Irritated, Hinata rolled her eyes and grabbed a cup from the cupboard, quickly filling it with water and chugging it down. As Hinata gulped the rest of the water down, she realized the music had stopped.

"Thirsty?" A familiar voice came from the other side of the kitchen.

Hinata put her glass down and turned to see the same blonde man from the day before standing in her kitchen. The same irritating smirk on his face.

"I guess I would be too if I had run as much as you did right now." He chuckled.

Hinata stared at the man in disbelief.

"Were you watching me?" She said, her voice dripping with disgust.

The blonde man met her accusation with a light chuckle as he flashed her a wide smile.

"Aren't you full of yourself." He laughed. "It just so happens I grew restless waiting for your cousin and decided to wait by the window for him to return, so I could admire the beauty that fall has to offer, and you just happened to be out there."

Hinata felt the heat rise to her face as her embarrassment overtook her.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to finish my training." She said as she turned to exit the backdoor, hoping he hadn't seen the redness of her cheeks.

"Oh, before you go, would you happen to know when Neji will be back. He told me to meet him here at eight, but as you can see, he is nowhere to be seen. I guess he must be running late." The blonde man laughed and rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand.

Hinata gave him a small knowing smile and chuckled to herself. "Neji is never late, it's you who is too early. It's a trick Neji uses on all the people Neji trains. He doesn't trust his new recruits to arrive on time, so he tells them to arrive an hour or two early, depending on how irresponsible he thinks you are, that way you're sure to be on time." Hinata studied the blonde man for a moment. "And juding by how early you are, he doesn't think much of you at all."

With that, Hinata put her hand the door, flipped her ponytail and walked outside. The satisfied cries of the blonde haired man filling her ears, as he wondered how long it would be before Neji returned. Hinata smiled to herself as she made her way to the weapons room, knowing her cousin would return to the mansion before long, but she would never tell that irritating man that.

The next few weeks went by in the same way. Hinata would wake up in the morning and go for her run, then, like clockwork, she would enter the kitchen to the expectant sound of the blonde haired boy playing his guitar. Hinata would sit down at the small wooden nook and close her eyes, letting the music take her mind far away as she slowly sipped her water. Sometimes, if she concentrated hard enough, she could see her wild haired shinobi, sitting around a small campfire, his guitar in hand as he serenaded her once more. Then she would finish the rest of her training, as the blonde haired man worked with Neji. Sometimes they would train late into the evening, and Hinata could see the two figures moving tirelessly in the night from her bedroom window, other times, the blonde haired man would linger around the house after training, filling the air with music as he and Neji relaxed after a long day.

The presence of the blonde haired man still irritated her though, but she found his playing less offensive as the days progressed. She even found herself listening for the familiar strings as she buried herself into the comforting pages of her novel. On the days she could not find the familiar sound, she struggled to read and her mind became erratic and unsure. On those days, she would stand next to her bedroom window, staring out over the grounds, trying to remember Kiba's sweet voice and soft touch, as something small pulled at the back of her mind, leaving a nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Then, one day, as Hinata came down for her morning run, she stopped at the bottom of the stairs as Naruto stood their, his guitar in hand and a slender, pink haired girl at his side.

Hinata felt a small pinch in her heart, as the blonde haired man just stared back at her. The sly smirk he always wore on his face was gone, and he quickly turned his attention back to the green eyed girl by his side. Shocked, Hinata dejectedly walked through the great house out to the training ground. She stared out over the long stretch of dirt she ran everyday, but instead of performing her daily warm-ups, Hinata just stood out on the field like a statue. The subtle joy she felt every morning at the prospect of her run was completely gone. She stared at her hands, half expecting to see through them, her heart dropping as her eyes fell upon her solid flesh.

The tears began to well up inside of her, and as she stood their, she could feel the gentle caress of the fall morning wind, tenderly wrapping itself around her. Without thinking, Hinata began to run. Her watch forgotten, along with her daily ritual as she ran with the wind, free of any restraints and all feeling. When she finished her run, her legs carried back to the house for her traditional glass of water. When she opened the door, her ears were meet with the piercing scream of silence. Hinata quickly drank from her glass, as the awkward silence ate away her insides.

Without wasting any time, Hinata made her way back out to the weapons room. She desperately grabbed a handful of Kunai from a rack hanging on the wall and marched out to the far end of the field, where three wooden pillars stood near the edge of the trees. Hinata ran away from the three targets and back flipped into the air as she release one Kunai from her hand. When she landed on her feet she tumbled out of the way and glanced up to see she had missed her target by more than a few inches. Hinata shook her head in frustration and performed the the stunt again. Again she missed her mark by more than a few inches and she let out a sharp yell as she picked up another Kunai, desperate to hit her mark, to regain the normal rhythm of her life. As she turned in the air, she could feel her body tense up as her muscles resisted her will to move. Defeated, Hinata let herself fall to the ground as the balance in her life completely melted away.

Hinata laid there, her hand barely able to grasp the knife as her broken spirit lay on the ground. Kiba's face offering her no reassurance. Suddenly Hinata heard the sound of footsteps. Quickly she gathered herself up from the ground and wiped the tears from her eyes as she put the Kunai's away. When she came out of the weapons room, she saw Neji walking toward her, the blonde haired man and the pink haired girl following close behind him. Hinata averted her eyes as she walked past her cousin without a word. As she made her way back to the Hyuga Mansion, she felt the familiar all knowing gaze of her cousin.

Hinata quickened her step, walking as fast as she could without running. She kept her pace up until she reached the kitchen door. Once she was inside the mansion, away from her Neji's scrutinizing gaze, Hinata ran as fast as she could through the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. Once she was inside, she grabbed her worn novel from her dresser and climbed into the safety of her bed. There she opened the pages of her book and hungrily read the words, wanting to lose herself within them, like she had so many times before. With every word she read, the echoing silence grew louder and her thoughts began to wonder. Hinata closed her book and threw her head back against her pillows. She lay there in her solitude, her eyes staring blankly at the ceiling of her canopy. As she lay there, she could here the clanking of the weapons outside. Her eyes unable to resist the lure of her bedroom window.

Hinata sat up in her bed, her eyes mesmerized by the sound. Slowly she got up and walked over to her window, her eyes searching out the small figures of her cousin and Naruto. She could see them squaring off against each other, as the pink haired girl sat in the grass, watching the blonde hair man attack Neji with a sword. Hinata's eyes lingered over the blonde haired man for a moment, before she tore them away and made her way over to her dresser.

She carefully picked up a green and blue object and held it in her hands, her eyes roaming every inch of the round object, as if she were trying to remember something she had lost. After a while she sighed deeply and placed the circular thing back on her dresser, as the perfect rhythm of days past filled her mind. Five more months, she thought to herself, five more months.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata couldn't sleep, it had been weeks since she had heard the blonde haired man play, since Naruto had first brought the pink haired girl over. Now she was with him whenever her arrived for training and every time he looked at her made Hinata feel uncomfortable and insecure. Hinata lay in bed, her eyes open in the darkness, the loud thoughts in her head keeping her from sleep. Conceding defeat, Hinata kicked the covers off of her legs and made her way down the hall, her book and a blanket in hand.

Hinata made her way down the stairs and through the hallway to the sitting area, where she draped herself over the oversized couch. His scent faintly tickling the bottom of her nose, only to disappear again with the turn of her head. Hinata opened her tiny book, wanting to feel the simplicity and sense the written world had to offer, instead of the chaotic confusion within herself.

_That night, while the chief was sleeping, his daughter snuck away into the thick forest, the soft pull of the wind gently leading her to a spot protected by a thick grove of spruces._

_When she entered the tiny fortress, the breeze disappeared, and for a moment, she thought she was alone, but suddenly, the Wind appeared before her. His dark eyes gentle and warm as he looked upon his love. _

_"Did anyone see you?" He asked taking her into his arms._

_"No, everyone was sleeping." She told him, as she leaned in and stole a kiss. When she pulled back, he could see a deep sadness in her eyes._

_"What is wrong my love?" _

_"My father has arranged for me to marry?" She said. The sorrow in her voice cutting into the Winds heart._

_"When?" _

_"Two days from now." She said, the tears pulling in her eyes. "To the best huntsmen in the village."_

_"Then you must run away with me, tonight." He said desperately, taking her hands within his._

_"But what about my sister? I cannot abandon her." _

_"Go back to the village and tell her farewell. One day you shall see her again, when it is safe, but for now, you must leave in order to secure your happiness. When you are done telling her that I want you to return here and we will leave together." He said, embracing his young love._

_"But what if I am seen?" _

_"Then use this." He said, handing her a small wooden whistle. "Just one blow will call me to your side."_

_The young woman tucked the whistle safely away and kissed the Wind good-bye. Tears pouring down her face as she looked back at him in the darkness. Then she made her way back to the village, to see her sister one last time. She was so torn in her grief, that she did not see the pair of glistening white eyes following her from within the trees._

--------------------------------------------------

"Hinata...Hinata." A gentle voice broke through the fog in her mind.

"Kiba?" She groaned, her eyes still shut as her consciousness finished emerging from the depths of her mind.

She heard a small chuckle and Hinata tried to force her eyes open to see, but all she could manage was the slight parting of her lids.

"Hinata." She heard the mocking voice once more. Hinata looked through the blurry slits of her eyes and, even though she couldn't make out his face, there was no mistaking the familiar yellow hair.

Hinata's eyes instantly flung open and she sat up, pulling her blanket up around her, causing her book to fall onto the floor with a clatter.

Hinata watched as the man in front of her bent down and picked up her novel. "Why the Face of the Moon is White." He read out loud with the same sly smirk he always gave her.

"Let me guess, a romance novel." He chuckled.

Hinata's face flushed and her cheeks burned as she reached out to take the book back.

"You should let me read this when you're done with it." He laughed as Hinata clutched the the novel tightly to her chest.

"Why, so you can laugh at me when you're through with it?" She spat.

The blonde haired man gave her a quizzical look, as the malice in her voice lingered in the air. Embarrassement quickly washed over Hinata and she looked away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so short with you. I guess I more tired than I thought." Hinata apologized, as she cursed herself for her outburst.

The blonde haired man shrugged as he made himself comfortable in the armchair next to her.

"You have been training really hard." He laughed. "If I trained as hard as you did, I wouldn't need Neji to help me."

"Train, oh my god what time is it?" Hinata jumped up from the couch and began grabbing her things.

"You shouldn't bother getting up now." Naruto laughed as he began to strum his guitar.

"It's already four in the afternoon. I've finished training with Neji for the day." He laughed.

Hinata's heart raced as she realized she had lost a whole day of training.

"How could everyone just let me sleep like that." She said in frustration.

Naruto looked up at her from his guitar. "Well, you've been training hard everyday for weeks, it's good for your body to rest too." He said absently.

"How would you know." Hinata said rolling her eyes.

"Because that's what Neji said earlier when he discovered you were asleep."

Hinata cursed Neji under her breath as the thought of him just letting her sleep the day away angered her. It wasn't until Naruto began playing again that she really looked at him.

"If Neji's already trained you for today, then why are you here?" She asked.

Naruto flashed her the first real smile he had ever given her and Hinata felt her heart skip within her chest.

"Oh, because I'm gonna hang with Neji tonight. When he gets back from his meeting with Lady Tsunade." He said, absently picking the strings of his guitar.

Hinata furrowed her brow as confusion welled within her.

"Oh, well, I'm gonna go.'' She said, as she grabbed her blanket and her book. When she walked into the hall, she found Neji there. His knowing eyes looking through her as a small smile appeared on his face.

Hinata ignored her cousin and finished making her way upstairs. The moment she was inisde her room, she threw her things onto her bed and walked over to her dresser. There she stared at her relection in the mirror, her eyes moving from her disheveled hair and sleepy eyes. She still even had a few marks left on her face from the creases of the couch.

Hinata let out a breath of air, causing her hair to fluff up and gently fall back down. Then she gathered a towel and a change of clothes from her closet and made her way into her bathroom, eager to wash away the disgusting feeling crawling through her body.

---------------------------------------

Then next day, the blonde haired boy returned again without the pink haired girl, and the natural rhythm of Hinata's life returned. She had managed to run her previous best time in her daily run and even her combat training had improved. Her movements no longer felt awkward and choppy, as they had only days before. Now they felt graceful and fluid. The Kunai flawlessly flew from her hand, each one hitting their target one after the other.

Hinata was even able to completely lose herself in her book once more, the irritating playing of the blonde haired man filling her ears once more. The day had gone by easy and peacefully, and Hinata felt a happiness she had not known in a long time. In the evening, she sat in her room, staring out the window, her eyes drawn to the two men battling it out oustside. She smiled to herself as she noted the way Naruto had improved. He no longer tried to attack Neji head on, instead, he would try to lure him within mid-range, and then throw a kunai or surprise her cousin with a head hunting kick. Their fighting had become less of a brawl and turned more into a live action game of chest, which Hinata found more interesting to watch.

Hinata didn't remove herself from her window until Neji had Naruto in check mate, and he conceded defeat. Then the two men limped back to the house, while Hinata went to grab her book from the dresser. As Hinata walked out the door, the small, blue and green object caught her eye, and her whole body went numb. She chewed the inside of her mouth as she closed the door behind her and leaped down the stairs. Strategically sitting on the fluffy red couch.

Hinata quickly opened her book and began reading as fast as she could, as the footsteps came walking down the hall. Hinata's heart raced, from her flight from her room, and she tried to look nonchalant as the two men entered the sitting area.

Hinata only dared to glance up at the two men from behind the shelter of her book, as they entered the room. Naruto gave her the same smirk he always when he saw her sitting there, bringing an involuntary smile to Hinata's face. Neji just gave her the same knowing look he always had and immediately, Hinata wiped the smile from her face as she squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Your cousin seems to have claimed this room before we could Neji." Naruto said with a smile, as he leaned over and pulled his guitar over the side of the large chair he had settled into.

"It would seem that way." Neji said solemnly.

"It looks like she's reading that romance novel of her's again." Naruto chuckled. "It would be rude of us to break the spell of the only true love she'll ever know."

Hinata adjusted her legs uncomfortably as Naruto looked at her, before strumming the strings of his guitar.

Neji just stared at his cousin, unamused by his friends comments.

Hinta felt uneasy under the scrutinizing gaze of her cousin and she quickly shut her book and got up to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Neji asked, his voice serious and unfeeling.

"I-I was going to leave you guys alone." She answered, uncertain of how she should respond.

"You don't have to go. We're just going to talk and watch a movie." Neji said, the offer sounding less than appealing.

"That's okay Neji, it's fine really."

"As you wish." Neji said, bowing slightly to Hinata as she made her way out of the room, her cheeks burning as she wondered through the hall.

Hinata didn't even make it to the staircase before she could hear the sounds of Naruto's guitar. She stood in the entry way, listening to the beautiful music, as she stared absently at the overbearing staircase in front of her, part of her urging her to continue up to her room, while the other part of her battled to stay downstairs.

Hinata closed her eyes in confusion, allowing the music to overtake her senses. Then, without thinking Hinata took her book and made her way into the kitchen. She made herself a bowl of ice cream and settled into the nook. She sat there quietly eating her ice cream and reading her book, as she mentally replayed the embarrassing scene in her head. Cursing herself for her juvenile and transparent behavior. Still, she couldn't bring herself to go back to bed, her heart still hoping to steal a moment alone with him.

Hinata sat up, reading her novel, long after the music had stopped and the last person had gone to bed. Her mind no longer belonged to the real world, as her heart raced in anticipation and melted with every touch. When the two lover's parted, Hinata's eyes watered as her heart shattered in two.

"It's that good." Hinata jumped in her seat, causing the spoon in her bowl to smash against the glass. Hinata grabbed her chest as she tried to slow her down her breathing.

Naruto looked at her with his dark blue eyes, the same smirk on his gorgeous face. Hinata flushed as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I guess it must be." He said turning around and grabbing a cup from the cupboard.

"I-I thought everyone was asleep." Hinata said, as Naruto poured himself some water from the sink. "What are you still doing here?"

"I wanted to finish watching the movie. I told Neji I would put everything away when it was over, so he could go to bed. Poor guy, he could barely keep his eyes open." Naruto chuckled.

"If the movie is over, why are you still here?" Hinata asked in confusion.

Naruto lifted the cup of water in his hand. "Just grabbing a drink before I make my way home." He said with a smile. "What's your excuse?" He asked.

"Excuse me?"

"What's your reason for still being up? It's already twelve thirty, shouldn't you be in bed? Or were you too enamored with your book to bother sleeping?" He said, playfully baiting her.

"For your information, yes, it's a really good book." Hinata said defensively.

"Wow, back down, I didn't mean anything by it." Naruto said, his blue eyes sparkling in the light. "There's no need to get so defensive. For your information, I happen to read them too." He said with a devilish grin.

"Yeah sure you do." Hinata said as she rolled her eyes.

"No, really I do." Naruto said through his incredulous laughter. "It's kind of...I guess you could say a dirty secret about me."

"Really?" Hinata said in disbelief. "You expect me to believe that? I'm a hopeless romantic, not a fool."

"Really, it's true." Naruto insisted, his amused smile never leaving his face.

"Okay, than tell me why you like them." Hinata pushed, unable to take her eyes off of his face.

"Okay, but if I tell you, then you have to tell me." He said, his voice becoming stern and serious.

"Alright. Deal." Hinata agreed.

"Okay then..." Naruto said, throwing his head back and rubbing his hands together. "I like reading romance novels, because...someday...I would like to find somebody who moves me and inspires me the same way characters in romance novels are moved and inspired by one another."

Hinata stared the blonde haired man in shock as he picked his head back up and dared to meet her eyes.

All Hinata could do was stare back at the blonde haired man, disbelief written in her eyes.

"Really? That's why you read romance novels?" Hinata asked trying to hide the laughter in her voice.

Naruto flashed a mysterious smile. "Well that, and the sex scenes."

Hinata giggled uncontrollably at his words and smiled back, his eyes watching every move she made.

"Okay." He said. "Now, it's your turn to tell me why enjoy reading them."

Hinata's smile faded instantly, as she squirmed uncomfortably underneath his lighthearted gaze.

"Well, I...uh." Hinata tried nervously.

"Come on now." Naruto said. "I told you, so now you have to tell me, that was the deal."

Hinata looked away as she played with the spoon in her ice cream bowl.

"I read them because...well...um...because in the end, the characters find their true love, and I like to think that I might find my soul mate one day too."

Hinata continued to stare at the dark wood table in front of her. Too afraid to look up at Naruto and see his laughing face.

"Is that really what you believe?" He asked, his voice calm and serious. "Do you really believe everybody only has one true love?"

Hinata's heart beat wildly in her chest, as she dared to look up at Naruto's sincere face. Relief flooding through as she stared into his sincere blue eyes.

"Y-yes, I do." She said. Naruto furrowed his brow at her answer.

"So you don't believe that it's possible to truly fall in love with more than one person?" He asked in curiosity."

"I don't believe anyone could truly love more than one person and if they do, then it was never truly love." Hinata confessed.

"I see." Naruto said, his voice deep in thought. "So if the love of your life is struck down, then by your standards, that's it, you could never love again?"

"Yes." Hinata said, confused by where he was going.

"So if your true love is killed before you ever meet him...then..."

"I'll never know true love." Hinata answered. Naruto gave her a hearty smile.

"Your world is very bleak indeed." He said with a laugh. "That is one pessimistic look of the world, but I guess it does have a more romantic quality than believing a person could love more than once."

"You're mocking me." Hinata said angrily.

"I would never dare mock you Hinata, why with one swing of a sword you could have my throat." Naruto said with a smile.

Hinata couldn't hold back her smile, no matter how much she resisted and Naruto stared at her with a satisfied look in his enchanting blue eyes. Hinata covered her mouth as she tried to hide a yawn behind her hand.

"I should stop bothering you." Naruto said as she finished his water and rinsed the cup out in the sink.

"You aren't bothering me." Hinata said, not wanting their conversation to end.

"Well, I'm keeping you from your sleep, and if you do not wake up to train tomorrow morning, your cousin will have my head." Hinata gave Naruto a curious look, her mind wondering what Neji had told the blonde haired man about her.

Helplessly Hinata watched as Naruto picked up his guitar and headed for the door.

"Well, good night then." Naruto said flashing her a wide smile.

"Good night." She said quietly, unable to think of any reason for him to stay.

Hinata walked back to her room, with thoughts of Naruto running through her. Her heart was light and she couldn't wipe the smile from her face while she laid in bed replaying their conversation in her mind. As she slept that night, all she could see was a pair of sad wild eyes in her dreams, along with a broken smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review. Of course, so far nobody is reading this, so I don't know who I'm asking to review. Lol! =]


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata sat in the Hyuga sitting area staring blankly at the blue and green object in her hand. The noise from the television barely registering in her mind. She bit her bottom lip as she stared at the round glass in her hand, her thoughts confused and scattered.

"Whose the guy?" A light voice came from the doorway.

Hinata fumbled with the fragile object in her hand as she looked at the man leaning against the door frame, a guitar gripped tightly in his hand. Hinata took a deep breath as she waited for heart rate to return to normal.

"Excuse me?" She asked trying to hide the thing between her and the couch.

Naruto grinned at her, as she walked across the room and positioned himself in the same red fluffy chair he always occupied now.

"It's okay, you don't have tell me." He said as he lifted the guitar onto his lap. "I just wanted to know who the guy was that gave you that candle holder, that's all, but if you don't want to talk about it, I understand."

Hinata flushed as Naruto began strumming his guitar. She felt his eyes on her as the first song she had ever heard him play filled her ears once more.

Each chord he played caused a ripple in her heart and she pulled her knees into her chest and closed her eyes, in order to fight back the tears. Her dreams from the night before haunting her thoughts. Once again he was standing in front of her, his eyes filled with the hurt of her betrayal. His black hair damp from the rain and his rough tanned skin still stained with the blood from his mission.

Hinata listened to the music letting the tears roll down her face.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, his playing ceasing instantly.

"N-nothing." Hinata answered, trying to hide her face in the couch as she wiped the tears away.

"Would you like me stop?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

Hinata quietly shook her head.

"Are you sure you don't mind? Because I could stop."

"No, please, keep playing." Hinata insisted, her voice barely above a whisper.

Naruto gave her a quizzical look and began picking the strings of his guitar once more.

_I never, I never, I never should have let you go_

_Why did I, why did I, Why did I ever let you go_

"Could you play something else?" Hinata asked as she stared absently at the cushion in front of her. "Anything else."

Hinata could feel the concern his eyes as he quit playing once more.

"Is there anything in particular you would like to listen to?" Naruto asked.

"No." Hinata said. "Just play something."

Naruto furrowed his brow in frustration as he picked his guitar up once more. Hinata closed her eyes and waited for him to begin playing again. Softly he began running his fingers over the strings, creating a soft and soothing melody. Hinata lost herself in the music and Naruto quietly began to sing.

_Is love so fragile_

_And the heart so shallow_

_Shatter with words_

_Impossible to follow_

_You're saying I'm fragile_

_I try not to be_

_I search only _

_For something I can't see..._

Hinata's fingers slowly traced the top of the glass candle holder as she listened to the words. She concentrated on every bump, every chip of the smooth surface, her heart aching for something she couldn't describe, something she couldn't have.

"Are you ready for your session today?" A stern voice broke through Hinata's distant thoughts.

Naruto didn't look at the man standing in the doorway while he pulled himself out of the giant seat and made his way across the room. Hinata felt his inquisitive blue eyes on her as he passed by, but she refused to look up, knowing full well her cousin was observing every smile, every glance that passed between them.

When they had left the room, Hinata picked the blue and green candle holder back up. The tears spilling from her eyes as she pulled it close to her chest and the same sad eyes stared at her once more.

-------------------------------------------

Hinata woke up to the sound of music in her ear. Groggy and tired, she adjusted herself on the couch, trying to become more comfortable.

"Are you finally awake?" The cheerful voice asked over the guitar.

Hinata rubbed her eyes and sleepily stared up into the familiar smirking face of the blonde haired man.

"You've had quite a nap." He said with a snicker.

Hinata stretched her back out, along with her long legs.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked, her words coming out hoarse and cracked.

"Long enough." Naruto said, smiling and looking down.

Hinata peeked her head over the top of the red couch. Her eyes were met with a deep black where the window was supposed to be.

"What time is it?"

"Past midnight." Naruto said with a grin, his hand strumming the guitar in a swift agile motion.

Hinata sat there for a moment, her mind still reeling as she tried to re-establish her surroundings.

"So why are you still here then?" She asked, her lavender eyes narrowing in on the blonde haired man in front of her.

Naruto simply laughed and continued to strum his guitar, causing Hinata to roll her eyes in frustration and turned her back on him as she listened to him play in silence. Her hand absently reaching for the same candle holder she had been playing with earlier.

Naruto watched her, his eyes dark and inquiring.

"I stayed so that you could hear me play." He finally said, his eyes glued to the object she held lovingly in her hands. "You told me to just play earlier, but Neji interrupted us. So I thought I'd play for you now."

"You didn't have to do that." Hinata said quickly. "Really, I only told you that so you'd quit talking."

"Really?" Naruto said, raising his eyebrows in shock and ceasing to strum the guitar. "Well, I must of misread what you wanted. I thought you enjoyed listening to music, but apparently I have completely misinterpreted your intentions. I'm sorry. I'll be going now."

Hinata watched as Naruto put his guitar in one hand and stood up from the chair. Her heart fluttered frantically and before she knew what she was saying, she heard her voice calling out to him.

"No! Please stay!" She cried. "I haven't heard anyone play like you in so long...I...I would really appreciate it if you would stay and play for me awhile." Hinata pleaded.

Naruto stared down at her, his eyes never straying from the blue green holder in her hand. Wordlessly, he sat back down in the giant red chair he had been sitting in and began playing once more.

Hinata closed her eyes and listened to him, her heart reveling in the merriment of the sound.

"He must have meant a lot to you." Naruto finally said.

Hinata gave him a confused look and then realized what he was looking at. Her face turned red as she tried to place the candle holder to the side of her so he couldn't see it anymore.

"What happened to him?" Naruto asked, pretending not to notice Hinata's awkward demeanor.

Naruto continued playing, as Hinata stared at her pale hands.

"He was sent away on a mission." She said softly. "The last time I saw him was a year and a half ago."

Naruto's deep blue eyes widened in surprise as the word came out of her mouth.

"What was his name?" Naruto asked, careful not to sound too interested.

"Kiba." She said sadly.

Naruto glanced up at her when she said his name, and felt a deep gash run through his heart as he looked into her heartbroken eyes.

"How long had you two been together?" He asked, trying to maintain the level in his voice.

Tears began to well inside her eyes, as Naruto's words pierced her heart.

"We were never really together." She said, grabbing for the candle holder once more. "He was a friend of Neji's and he would spend time with me after he and Neji would finish training, but that was it. I was only fifteen and he went after the other eighteen year old girls. He had always viewed me as a little sister, he never knew how felt."

Naruto listened to the young girl sitting on the couch in front of him, trying to imagine what this mysterious man had been like.

"He would play for you...wouldn't he?" He asked in understanding.

"Yes, he would." Hinata said softly. " I would come in here and lay on the couch, just like this and he would sit there, just as you are now and he would play for me."

"What did he play the most?" Naruto asked, his curiosity beginning to take over.

"Mostly silly songs." Hinata said with a smile, as images of Kiba's warm fangy smile and wild hair crossed her mind. She could clearly see him, sitting in the chair with the guitar resting on one knee, as he strummed the chords and sang out loud, his eyes checking on her every so often just to make sure she was having a good time.

"He would make songs up, mostly one's about me and always ending in some hilarious way, but he also enjoyed showing me what he could do and playing me songs he found true meaning in."

"He was the one who gave you that candle holder, wasn't he?"

Hinata gave Naruto a small grin and fought the tears back from her eyes.

"Yes, he was. He gave it to me the day that he left. He told me to place a candle inside the holder and light it when it was time for him to return. He told me that no matter where he was at, no matter what obstacle he faced, he would come back. He would return home."

"When is supposed to return?" Naruto asked in wonder.

Hinata fidgeted uncomfortably as she stared down at the object in her hand.

"Kiba has been gone for over a year and half. His mission was to last for two years, no longer. Lady Tsunade instructed him to return home after that time no matter if he had finished the mission or not."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding and continued to play, letting the subject drop. Hinata sat on the couch thinking of Kiba. A smile crossed her face as she remembered the way he used to sit on her stomach when she draped herself across the red fluffy chair Naruto was occupying now. Then Kiba would play loudly, making Hinata laugh as she relished the brief physical contact between them.

"What about you?" Hinata asked quietly, her voice barely higher than the music.

"Huh?" Naruto grunted, his face lost in thought.

Hinata cleared her throat and made herself ask the question again.

"I said what about you and the pink haired girl?"

"The pink haired girl..." Naruto said with a thoughtful smirk on his face. "Sakura? Nothing, she's just a friend." He said, as his fingers absently began strumming the same sad song Kiba had played her before he left.

Hinata felt her insides perk up and her mind was flashing a red alert.

"Then why do you always play that song?" She asked. Naruto shrugged his shoulders without even looking up at her.

"I could play something else, this just has a nice and easy melody to it. I don't have to think too much when I play, so it's easier for me to talk." He said, forcing a smile onto his face.

Hinata gave him a sly smile and then laid back down onto the couch. Her long black hair hanging over the arm.

"You can play whatever you want, for as long as you like." Hinata said flirtatiously and closed her eyes once more.

Naruto leaned back in the chair, his eyes studying Hinata's light complexion against her dark hair. There definitely was something different about her he thought, as he played well into the night.

Hinata stirred only when she heard the creak of the front door closing. Sleepily she forced herself from the comfort of the couch and walked like a zombie up the stairs to her bed. When she made herself cozy in her own bed, she turned to peek at the alarm clock resting on the night stand next to her bed. Before she passed out completely, the numbers 3:45 A.M. flashed brightly in her mind, and then they were gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry this is so late, I am busy trying to redraft a story I want to submit for publication, so this is just a side project, plus I have no reviews...so...yeah. Please review if you can, or if you want to. Hopefully I'll update sooner next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata stared at her target, a bow and arrow gripped tightly in her hand. Carfully, she pulled the arrow back, her face contorted from the effort. She lined the tip of the arrow with the bullseye in front of her and took a deep breath as she removed her fingers from the end of the arrow.

"HINATA! HINATA! HINATA!" A small and familiar voice broke the silence, causing Hinata to turn. The arrow shot out of her hand at the same time, chipping the side of the wooden target.

FUCK! Hinata thought as she turned her head to see where the arrow had gone, her ponytail whipping her in the face.

"HINATA! HINATA!"

Hinata rolled her eyes and grit her teeth in frustration.

"I'm over here Hanabi!" Hinata yelled back at her sister as she retrieved the stray arrow from the bushes and stopped to examine the damage she had inflicted on the target.

"What's wrong?" Hanabi asked her sister as the tiny girl leaned against a nearby tree.

"Nothing." Hinata said shaking her head. She finished examining the wooden splinters and made her way over to her sister.

"What do you need Hanabi?" Hinata asked. Her inner voice still chastising her for allowing her attention to be broken so easily.

"Father sent me out here to get you. He wants you to take me into town to get a dress for the academy dance."

"Today?" Hinata said incredously. "B-but I'm training right now, can't I take you tomorrow?"

"No, Father wants you to take me now. Besides, if we wait until tomorrow, the dress I've been eyeing may be gone and it will be all your fault."

"Fine." Hinata said, flustered by her sister. "I'll take you now."

"Oh thank you, you're the best older sister ever." Hanabi said happily and quickly made her way back to the house.

Hinata watched her sister disappear before turning her attention back to the maimed wooden target. "I'm never going to be ready." She thought as she walked over to the weapons room and placed the bow back on the hanging rack and put the arrows back away.

Hinata slowly made her way back across the lawn, her stomach turning as she prepared herself to see her father. The cold winter air nipped at her cheeks as the dead leaves swirled around her feet. Hinata shivered and wrapped her naked arms around her body. Her black tank top and light blue shorts offering her little protection from the weather. Finally, she reached the kitchen door and swiftly made her way inside. She stood in the warm room a moment, frantically rubbing her arms and legs.

"I see you've finally come back inside from your daily activities." A distant, condescending voice said.

Hinata quickly jumped straight up and forced herself to look up into the cold, white eyes of her father.

"I was training father. For the Jonin exams, remember?"

"Yes," Hiashi mused. "I think you've mentioned it before... well, more importantly, you need to take your sister into town today and help her pick out a dress for the academy dance."

Hiashi pulled out a small bundle of money and placed it in Hinata's stiff hand. She narrowed her pupiless eyes at her father and pushed back the tears threatening to overtake her and for the first time in her life, she felt a faint hint of hatred toward her sister.

"Oh, and by the way, you need to stop whoring yourself around Neji's trainees, it's disgusting and degradating, not to mention you're ruining the Huyga name. I'd better not see you near that blonde haired boy again." Hiashi spat as he walked out of the room, leaving Hinata alone with her tears.

"HINATA! HINATA! ARE YOUR READY GO?" Hanabi cried as she burst through the kitchen door.

Hinata quicky turned her back to her sister and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You're not going like that are you?" Hanabi asked, her voice filled with disgust as she eyed her sister up and down. "You were just training in those close."

Hinata turned around and smiled at her little sister.

"No, of course not. I was just talking to father. Let me run upstairs to change, okay. I'll be down in a minute."

Hanabi rolled her eyes as Hinata made her way out of the large Hyuga kitchen and up the grand staircase.

Quickly she grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and pulled a baby pink sweater over her head. When she ran back downstairs, she saw an angry looking Hanabi. Her delicate arms were folded across her non-existent chest and her eyes were narrowed on her sister's disheveled appearance.

"Sorry." Hinata said as she opened the tall wooden doors and motioned for her sister to exit first.

Hanabi rolled her eyes and and stomped by Hinata.

"You're always trying to embarras me." She huffed.

Hinata rolled her eyes as she shut the door behind her and prepared herself for the long day ahead, desperately trying to remember herself at the age.

The wide open street of Konoha were filled with people pushing past one another with a smile on their face. Shops lined the streets and the constant dinging of door bells added a wonderful melody to the day. Hinata looked down at her little sister, whose face was lit with excitement, as her eyes darted back and forth between the candy stores and the dress shops.

Before Hinata could ask Hanabi where she wanted to go first, Hanabi had taken Hinata's hand firmly within in her own and was leading her older sister through the densely crowded streets.

Hinata desperately bobbed and weaved through the street, trying not to bump into anyone she didn't know. Hinata could feel her little sister rolling her eyes, as she hollered out "I'm sorry" and "Excuse us" every ten seconds.

Hinata was relieved when Hanabi finally lead her into the quiet refuge of a small dress shop located on the south end of the street.

"Hello ladies, is there anything I can help you find today?" A small squarish woman wearing a green skirt with a white blouse and glasses asked as she made her way around the counter.

Hinata was about to answer the older woman when Hanabi grabbed her hand once more and pulled her through the little shop. Hanabi walked by dozens of dresses and the light blue walls and chandlier lighting were nothing but a blur to Hinata's unguided eyes.

"This is it!" Hanabi said with a squeal as she clasped her hands together and admired the blue dress hanging on the back wall before them. Hinata stared at the one inch strap, a line cut and ribbed middle. There was even a diamond encrusted oval located at the end of the left strap.

"Wow! Hanabi, it's beautiful." Hinata said admiringly. "But, it's a little old for you, don't you think?"

Hanabi stared up at the blue dress, ignoring her older sister. Hinata let out a deep breath and left her sister to admire the completely inappropriate dress, as she began exploring the racks for something more suitable for a girl her sister's age.

Althought the shop was small, the racks were packed with dresses and Hinata soon became overwhelmed by their sheer numbers. There were dresses in every color, cut and shape. Hanabi walked over to Hinata as she searched through another rack.

"What are you doing?" She said, not bothering to hide the irritation in her voice. "I've already found the dress I want."

"Yes, but it's not appropriate for a girl your age." Hinata said sweetly to her sister as she ran her hand over a black dress, whose skirt hung to the floor.

"I don't care, it's the one I want. Besides, Daddy already said I could have it." Hanabi said with a triumphant grin.

"Well, have you tried any of the other dresses on?" Hinata asked her sister, desperate to distract her, knowing that it would be futile.

"No."

"Have you even looked at any of the other dresses?" Hinata asked, frustrated by her sister's stubborn attitude.

"No." Hanabi said, rolling her eyes and looking away from her sister.

"Have you even tried that dress on?" Hinata pushed, her hand pointing to the short, blue dress hanging on the back wall.

"NO, I HAVEN'T!" Hanabi screamed at her sister. "BUT THAT'S THE ONE I'M GETTING!"

Hinata took a deep breath in, calming her insides before speaking again.

"Tell me Hanabi, how do you know that's the dress for you, if you haven't looked at any of the other dresses or even tried that one on?"

"I just do." Hanabi said. "That's how I know. I don't need to try the dress on because I already know that the cut will flatter my petite frame the best and the color will make my dark hair and light eyes stand out against my creamy skin. I didn't need to look at any of the other dresses because none of them could compliment my features as well as this once could. You can't beat perfection." Hanabi smiled at her sister and then turned to the lady standing behind the counter.

Hinata stood in the same spot, as her sister lead the woman over to the dress hanging on the back wall, jealousy surging throughout her entire body. If it had been her, she would have meticulously scoured the entire store, piled up every dress that caught her eye and then tried every single one of the them on. All the while thinking, the next one might fit better or the next one might bring out my complexion more, but Hanabi, Hanabi didn't need to do that, she already knew what she wanted, and she knew herself well enough not to second guess herself, and it was this ability, this self-confidence, this self-knowledge that their father admired in her younger sister, and what he despised about Hinata. That was difference between them.

Hinata lamely made her way to the front counter to pay for the beautiful blue dress her sister had so stubbornly fought for. The woman happily took her money and then they made their way out of the store, and back onto the busy, cold winter streets of Konoha.

"So what do you want to do now?" Hinata asked her little sister. "Do you need shoes?"

Hanabi greedily clung to her dress as the triumphant smile on her face warmed Hinata's heart and washed away all the hatred and jealousy she had felt toward her little sister earlier.

"No, I don't need shoes, I've got a pair that will match this dress perfectly at home." Hanabi said with a grin. "Buuuttt, I would like some candy." She said, eyeing the candy store across the street.

"Alright, but you can only choose one thing." Hinata said with a laugh. "I don't want you to spoil your appetite, father would be furious if we filled up on candy."

Once again Hanabi grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her through the thick crowd of people. Hinata allowed her sister to pull her along as the cold winter air numbed her nose and froze her breath. Hinata looked up at the sky and noted the dark clouds framing the clear patch of sky over the city. It's going to rain soon Hinata thought and she let slight smile cross her face as she thought about the ice the clouds would bring, along with the prospect of snow.

Then, Hinata was back inside all too soon, and her little sister was lost among the large pink and white store they had entered. Hinata giggled quietly to herself as she inspected the large shop. It was decorated like an oversized gingerbread house and their were multi-colored poles running from the floor all the way to the ceiling. Some of the poles ran straight up and down, while others were squiggly, or bent in the middle. The shop also had little toy trains running on tracks not only in the top part of the ceiling, but also along the counter tops. The train would disappear through the wall and reappear somewhere else. Hinata remembered visiting the shop only once before, but she had been a small girl then. The one thing that she had always remembered from her visit, was the magical feeling the shop had evoked within her and no matter how hard she tried, she could never recreate the feeling she had felt that day. Hinata closed her eyes, as she cherished the childish carefree feeling within her, trying to trap the enchanting happiness in her heart forever.

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice asked, causing Hinata to jump and her heart to beat wildly.

"I didn't mean to startle you." Naruto said with the same knowing smirk he always had, his voice holding back his laughter.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked, her eyes wide in horror.

"Lemon drops." Naruto said, holding up a tiny bag full of the hard, yellow candies. "I know, I know I really shouldn't be eating them, but I just can't enough of these suckers." He said with a smile. "Just promise me you won't tell Neji." He whispered.

Hinata jumped back from Naruto as he leaned in to whisper in ear.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, furrowing his brow.

Hinata's heart raced and she nervously played with her hands as her palms began to perspire.

"It's just that...it's...well...I can't be seen talking to you." Hinata said, her body shaking all over.

"And why not?" Naruto asked in bewilderment.

"M-my F-father." Hinata said, lowering her eyes so she couldn't see his face anymore. "He thinks it would be inappropriate for us to speak to one another as you are Neji's trainee and I have no business with you."

"But I thougth we were friends." Naruto said, the small hint of pain in his voice tugging at Hinata's heart.

"We are, it's just that I, well I can't disobey my father." Hinata said, her voice full of yearning and sorrow. "Please, if you're my friend at all, you will leave me now, before anyone sees you with me." Hinata said, her voice pleading.

"HINATA! HINATA!" Hanabi's voice pierced through the noise of the crowd and Naruto stared at Hinata with his sharp blue eyes.

"Very well then. I shall leave. But I want you to know, you can see me whenever you need to, and I'll keep my distance from you when I go and train with Neji." Swiftly he made his way past Hinata toward the brightly lit door.

"Naruto!" Hinata called, the sound of her heart echoing inside her head, as he turned to face her. "Will you please do me a favor? Would you still play your guitar before and after you train. I-I can hear the music in my room and lately it's the only thing that brings any sense into my life."

Naruto's hair glistened in the sunlight shinging down on him through the door and his sad eyes stared at her as he silently nodded his head and made his way out the door.

Hinata stared at the door as the familiar storm within her heart opened, filling her body with pain and loss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Not the best chapter, but I hope you like it. Please read and review. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. It had been days since she had gone dress shopping with her sister and encountered Naruto in the candy store, but she couldn't push the blonde haired man from her mind. A task that was made even more difficult by his never ending presence at the mansion. Since she had spoken to him that day, it seemed that he made an effort to arrive even earlier than usual. Waking her with the sound of his lonely guitar as he sat and patiently waited for Neji. The moment the music hit Hinata's ears, the deep yearning within in her would awaken, even before she had a chance to open her eyes. Then she would lay in bed, waiting for her alarm clock to go off, as she resisted the strong sensation to run down the stairs, just so she could steal a glimpse of him before anyone else had awakened.

Still, the mornings could never compare to the pain that came with the shadows of the nights. The mornings always brought the prospect of a new light, along with a new hope. In the morning Hinata could cling to her daydreams of him sneaking off to find her, or her accidently bumping into him. With the new day always came another chance. The nights only brought the cold and bitter dreariness of another day gone, and another hope lost. Hinata came to resent the setting of the sun and her hope as they both made way for the impending darkness that came with the loneliness of the night. At night, she found herself curled up in her bed with her book laying by her side more and more, as she stared into the empty shadows of her room listening to the slow strumming of Naruto's guitar. The same small blue and green candleholder clutched in her hand as a lonely guilt ridden tear rolled down her cheek. Her insides writhing against eachother in a dual only one side could win in an empty victory with a prize of nothingness. Still, the strings of his guitar pulled at her heart calling to her and pushing her away, forming a light image within her mind and blurring into a darker, more distant one.

Hinata got up from the bed and walked over to the large window in her room. She pressed her hand to the glass, as she studied the dark grounds of the mansion, her eyes instinctively searching the training ground for any sign of the blonde haired man. She knew it was futile, he would have left long ago, or at least finished training hours before. Still, she couldn't help lingering over the training area a little longer than she should, just to have a glimpse of him. An uneasy feeling slowly crept into Hinata's thoughts as she stared up at the dark blue sky, and spotted a sea of angry black clouds rolling toward her. Quickly she turned her head and checked her alarm clock, 8:15 P.M.. Hinata furrowed her brow and listened, but silence was the only thing that met her ears. Hinata bit her lip to hold back the tears and looked at her bed. Her book calling to her as it lay snuggly beside the candle holder she had cherished for so long. Hinata's eyes watered and she turned her back on the uninviting pages, where she would only be met with the temptation of what she could never have and what she would never know.

Hinata's insides crawled as her hands suddenly needed something, anything to do. Frantically she grabbed her running shoes and a pair of socks; throwing them on her feet and lacing up her shoes as fast as she could. Without wasting a second, Hinata hurried out the door of her room and made her way down the stairs and out the kitchen, letting the door slam shut behind her. Hinata lightly jogged to the training area, only stopping to find the starting marker. When Hinata finally found it, she lined herself up behind the bright orange line in the grass and began to reach for her wrist watch to set the clock, but stopped. She stared at the six zero's blinking up at her and felt a deep heaviness begin to rise up inside her. Hinata chewed on the inside of her mouth as she tore her eyes away from her watch and looked out over the long green path before her, the strongs winds from the looming storm causing the leaves of the trees and blades of tall grass to lean over to one side. Hinata quietly let her arm fall back to her side and closed her eyes as she allowed her hair to whip freely around her face. Her hair tye securely wrapped around her wrist. Then she took in a deep breath and willed her legs to move, letting herself run freely down the course. Almost instantly her insides lifted, leaving behind the mass of confused feelings and unloving family ties she carried around constantly. Hinata picked up her speed as light sprinkles began softly hitting her head, egging her on to go faster, to push herself harder. Her lungs frozen from the cold air screamed for relief as her heart beat wildly inside her chest, making her feel alive.

All too soon, her run was over and she was back at the starting line, the bright orange painted on the grass quickly running into the ground as the rain began to pour down harder. Hinata wrapped her arms around her body to protect herself from wild cold winds. Sadly she looked over the expansive grounds at the dark, looming shadow of the Hyuga mansion. The brightly lit windows seemed to blur together, causing the light to shrink in comparison to the ever present darkness of the house. Hinata shivered and pulled her arms tighter around her body as she dismissed the temporary thought of returning to the mansion. Hinata sat down on the rain soaked ground and made herself as small as possible, trying to trap what little heat she had left. Hinata stayed there in the grass, curled up like a lost animal trying to protect itself from the world, but unable to go home to face the storm brewing inside.

"HINATA! HINATA!" The faint voice of her loyal cousin broke through the howling of the wind and Hinata looked up to see a small white robed figure in the distance.

"HINATA! HINATA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Hinata's stomach churned at the thought of having to return to that empty house so soon and she stiffly tried to make herself even smaller within the tall blades of grass surrounding her. Hinata closed her eyes, hoping that Neji would soon grow tired of searching for out in the storm and return to the house. She could imagine his long black hair flying behind him in the wind, and his close wrapping tightly around his body making it even harder for him to fight against the weather.

"Hinata." A deep, winded voice came from behind her causing her to jump a little. Still shaking from the scare, Hinata turned her head to see Neji's white eyes staring back at her, his white robes stained with water and mud and his face glowing with hints of red.

"What are you doing out here in this weather?" Neji asked, his tone accusing and irritated. "Do you want to catch cold?"

Hinata just stared up at her cousin, her mouth unable to move and her voice unwilling to speak.

Neji rolled his eyes and grabbed Hinata's arm.

"Come on." He grunted as he pulled her up from the ground.

"Your father wants to speak with you." Neji said as he looked her up down, meticulously studying her appearance. "And he won't be pleased to see you like this." Neji waved his hand at Hinata grass stained shorts and muddy legs. Embarrassed, Hinata pulled her long wet hair over her shoulder and nervously began playing with the ends.

"Come on let's go." Neji ordered pushing Hinata slightly forward, making sure to keep himself a step behind her in case she decided to turn away. Hinata cursed her cousin under her breath, he knew how much she disliked her father, and witnessed the way he mistreated her everyday, but he would never disobey his uncle's orders, not even for her.

"Tell me Neji, are you happy always following someone else's orders? Don't you ever grow tired of listening to other people, or are you incapable of making your own decisions?" Hinata asked her cousin, her voice full of hate.

The small satisfaction of her words was short lived, when Neji only answered her with silence, as he lead her up the stairs to her father's study. When they arrived in front of the heavy mahogany door, Neji quickly rapt his knuckles on the door.

"Come in." At Hiashi's words Neji turned to Hinata.

"This man took me in when I had nowhere else to go. He may not be the best and most honorable man, but there are many more in the world who are far worse. Nobody is perfect cousin, not me, not you and not even the hokage. If perfection is what you are looking for, then I wish you luck cousin, for you will walk the loneliest path of us all." Hinata stood dumbstruck in the doorway, as she watched her cousins long robes disappear down the corridor, his words still ringing through her ears.

"COME IN." Hiashi's voice echoed through the walls, causing Hinata to jump as she quickly opened the large door in front of her and scrambled inside her father's dark study.

"Oh, it's you, I should have known, I see Neji was able to find you then."

Hinata looked in the direction her father's voice was coming from, unable to make out his face in the darkness of his study. All she could see were the faint white outlines of his robes and the objects sitting on top of his desk.

Hinata slowly made her way closer to her father, her breath frozen in her chest as she prepared herself for what he was going to say.

"Did Neji tell you why I called you in here?"

Hinata's could feel her heart trying to beat its way out of her as she frantically tried recall if Neji had mentioned what her father wanted.

"N-no." She said nervously, her mind wondering why Neji hadn't told her.

"Oh, I see. I thought he would have, no matter. I called you in here to speak to you about your sister's dance. As you know it's this Saturday night, and Hanabi doesn't have anyone to do her hair and her makeup."

Hinata furrowed her brow. "But Hanabi can do those things on her own father."

Hinata could feel her father's imperial eyes staring down on her in a condenscending fashion, his irritation radiating throughout the room.

"Your sister requires someone to do her hair and her makeup the night of the dance and you are the person who will be doing it. Do you understand?" Hiashi whispered, sending chills up Hinata's spine. Her father could command the attention of entire room with just a breath.

"Yes, father, I understand." Hinata said begrudgingly. Her teeth grinding together between her words.

"Good." Hiashi said with a satisfied finality. Hinata turned to leave and was stopped by her father's hard voice.

"Where are you going, did I tell you we were finished?" Hiashi said, the sound of shuffling papers coming from his desk.

Hinata froze and turned around where she was. "No father, I'm sorry, I thought we had finished."

"No we are not, there is still one more matter I wish to discuss with you."

Hinata's stomach dropped at his words and she soon felt nauseous.

"Y-yes father." Hinata said, unsure of what it could be.

"My sources tell me that you were seen speaking to that boy in town the other day. Is this true?"

Hinata just stood there in dark, too taken off guard to speak.

"I gave you an order not to speak with that young man again and you disobeyed me. I cannot have that type of outright disobedience within my own house."

Hinata could feel the anger welling up inside of her at her father's words.

"You have disappointed me again and for that you must be punished. You are no longer able to leave the grounds, unless it is for a mission. Otherwise, you will be restricted to the grounds and if that boy is here, you must immediately report to room and you may not emerge until he has gone."

"BUT FATHER..." Hinata clenched her fist into two tiny balls and glared at her father, as he cut her off.

"You will obey me, or you will find your fate could be much worse." Hiashie shot. "I have an entire clan to look after and I don't need anything else distracting me from my duty. So until you can learn to behave in a more appropriate manner, you will be on lockdown. Do you understand me?"

Hinata flared her nostrils at her father in contempt and quickly stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her as she went. The hollow reverberating sound her wordless answer.

Hinata ran to her room, the tears forming in her eyes as she made her way down the long hallway. When she finally came upon her room, she flung the door open and ran inside, quickly shutting the door behind her, as she turned around, her heart jumped and she placed her hand over her chest in shock.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry this took so long to post, I hope the story isn't too boring, it's really about character development and that sort of thing, so...yeah. Anyway, please review, I really appreciate them, and I'll try to post sooner.


	8. Chapter 8

Silvery eyes and a white robe penetrated the darkness. The figure's face was hidden by the shadows of the night and for a moment neither one of them moved or spoke. Hinata absently pulled at her hair, unsure of what to expect. He had never entered her room before, not like this, and the way he sat cockeyed upon her bed showed that he just might be as uncomfortable as she was. With small steps, Hinata moved from the door, around the thick, mahogany pillar of her bed and looked him straight in the eye.

"What are you doing in here Neji?" The bed creaked softly and Hinata could see her cousin shift uncomfortably before her.

"The Hokage has summoned me." He said. "I'm to report to her in the morning for my orders on a search and bring home mission." He answered unable to meet her gaze.

"O-okay, so why are you hear?" She could hear the uneasiness in her voice and she cleared her throat to regain control. "You go on missions all the time." The wind howled outside the window and the tree brushed against the glass. Hinata warily crossed her arms, glancing at the window as she waited for Neji's reply. She didn't understand why he was in her room and she wished he would hurry up and leave so she could curl up with her book and lose herself in another world.

"It's- it's for Kiba." His voice broke and he stood up to face her. "I thought you should know." A flash of lightening lit up the night sky behind him, emphasizing the dark lines against his pale white skin. All he was missing was a sickle and a black robe.

"W-what do you mean it's for Kiba?" Hinata asked losing control of her senses. She frantically began rubbing her arms and breathing heavily, her mind trying to comprehend Neji's words. Any sense of order seemed like an illusion that had been lifted, a mask that could never be replaced again.

"He's fallen Hinata." Hinata closed her eyes and listened to Neji's report, his delivery clinically accurate, void of any emotion. "According to our sources he had pertinent information on his person and we are to retrieve the body and bring it back for study and observation."

The sound of thunder pierced the hollow silence, filling the airless room with light. Neji looked straight ahead his hands trembling as Hinata fell to the wood floor clasping her heart in pain. She put her hand out, reaching for her cousin wanting him, needing him to save her from this chaos called her life. Neji just looked down at her, like a statue unable to move or be moved. Then, without another word, he walked away. The door shutting definitively behind him.

Hinata bit the inside of her lip as the sound of closure rung through her ears over and over again. A reminder of what she will never have and of what she will have to endure by herself. Her only support gone.

"Kiba." Hinata called out, pulling at her hair and digging her nails into her skin. The pain overpowering her as she lay helplessly on the ground, the image of his ruff, handsome face branded in her head.

A flash of lightening lit up the night sky followed by a strong steady stream of rain. One thought consumed her mind and somehow she managed to pull herself from the floor. Without thinking, Hinata grabbed an orange and yellow cylinder from the top drawer of her nightstand and pulled out a match. Clumsily she tried to light it, but her hands slipped slightly to the right every time. Hinata took a deep breath and struck the match against the rough material on the lid of the cylinder once more. The light came to life with such force Hinata couldn't look away from it as it danced along the tip of the match casting dark shadows along the walls. Slowly Hinata walked over to her dresser where the blue-green ball sat and carefully dipped the light inside, catching the wick of the candle on fire.

Then she stepped back and just stared listlessly at the glowing ball of glass. The colors of the glowing ball catching in the darkness with new life, while Hinata just stood there mesmerized by the flame before her.

"Goodbye Kiba." She whispered rubbing the edges of the candle holder. "I hope you find your way home." The smell of vanilla and smoke wound it's way through the air and Hinata tried to breath in as much as she could before it was gone. All too soon, the flame succumbed to the liquid grave of wax and the dancing light vanished, along with the sweet smell of vanilla, of him. The rain continued to come down on the roof, hitting the window in an empty staccato symphony as the cold, bitter air wrapped itself around Hinata's exposed skin. She shivered involuntarily and reached out for the round candle holder, the glass still warm from the flame. Greedily she held onto it, trying to trap the heat within her finger tips. All too soon the warmth was gone, and all Hinata could feel was her numb fingers pressed against cold glass.

Desperate to feel something, anything, Hinata placed the candle holder within a drawer and checked the hall. Then she made her way to the window and scanned the yard through the heavy rain with her byakugan. Satisfied, Hinata opened the window and climbed into the tree, the icy rain drops piercing her skin and running down her curves as she jumped down to the ground and escaped over the large fence on the far side of the Hyuga estate. When she hit the muddy earth on the other side her body took over. All she could feel was the impact of her feet hitting the ground and the rain stabbing at her face, but somehow she knew where she was going. She didn't stop running until she reached the familiar house located at the edge of the village. The windows were completely dark and the small cottage looked empty. Without a sound, Hinata walked over to the dog-like statue and pulled something shiny out of its mouth. Without hesitation, Hinata stuck the small key within the lock and opened the door, her heart still as she made her way inside, the scent of pine-cones and vanilla accosting her senses. The tears fell down her face as she blindly made her way to the back room and fell onto the bed, holding on tightly to the only pillow. Her heart melting and breaking at the same time.

"Why Kiba? Why?" She cried. "You were suppose to come back to me, you promised."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know it's been awhile, but here's something, please review. Thanks.


End file.
